Bearfugan, Super Beast Army
Bearfugan, Super Beast Army is among one of the greatest juggernauts in the game, and is the Redzone, Roaring Invasion of Fire. Story Bearfugan may be replacing Guerrilla Launcher to lead the Nature Invaders after his defeat. He too may be defeated by Death the Lost, Demon Revolution. Powers Bearfugan has extraordinary strength and speed and can pulverize most creatures in an instant. His flamethrower can burn enemies into cinders. Card Explanation While this card may seem bland, it is actually crazy due to the massive amounts of support it has. The first thing that comes in mind is that it is a 8 to 21000 evolution creature that puts itself or other nature creatures into the mana zone when they are destroyed. And it can also invade from Nature Evolution Commands. Note that if the player gives his non-evolution nature creatures the command race, they cannot invade into this creature unless if they are evolution creatures, and the player cannot double invade a nature non-command creature into a command evolution creature into this creature. This does not sound great, but in fact when accompanied with its own designed evolution bait, , it becomes one of the most difficult to stop rush forces in the game. The optimal run is to send out a drop 1 nature creature at the start, then invading Bearssar on that creature on the second turn, then sending Bearfugan on the third turn. Using this, the player can break all the opponent's shields on the third turn and on the fourth he can send out to make a difficult to deal with direct attack. Unless if the opponent has Miraculous Truce or a fixed Removal shield trigger, lone Bearfugan rushes are very difficult to stop and cannot even be stopped by Bolshack Dogiragon or stopped cleanly by Miracle Miradante. Even if the opponent removes it with hard destruction such as Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor, the extra 3 mana can be used to fuel extra assaults. However, things are not optimal sometimes and thus the player should run a few search cards such as or . The player should also run cards such as Diamond Sword to get around threats such as the omnipresent Miraculous Truce and Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol loops. And it is also possible to send it out instantly in 1 turn using , then untapping 3 cards in his mana zone, using the mana to summon Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe, then finally invading the Sanmadd into Bearfugan, effectively rushing the opponent with a single Bearfugan without waiting for a turn. This compliments the weakness where Bearssar can be removed by a lone Shield Trigger right on spot. As an additional note, there is no point summoning it manually as it does not have any flashy effects worthy of 8 mana. Overall while being seemingly a weak card, it has been proven to win numerous tournaments. Anime In VSR, used it as his trump card against , but he was defeated by Waramaki's Warashibabe, Super Mirage and combo. The second time he used this card is against , but it was removed by his Dead Guerilla, S-Rank Zombie. Then Rambo was never seen again until the epilogue of VSR. Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Antagonists Category:Guerrilla Command Category:Command Category:Evolution Creature